


Demon

by its_dark_girl



Series: Dream SMP fic [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad gets bullied, Bad gets close to almost snapping, Demon Hybrid Darryl Noveschosch, Diamond Skeppy, Gen, Invisible Gogy, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Skephalo - Freeform, Pyrokinetic Sapnap, Special Ability Alternate Universe, he also has a voice in his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_dark_girl/pseuds/its_dark_girl
Summary: Bad, a demon-hybrid, is bullied at school and almost snaps, turning to his full form..He's scared Skeppy will hate him, after seeing him like that.
Relationships: Skeppy & BadBoyHalo
Series: Dream SMP fic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181552
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Demon

**Author's Note:**

> platonic skephalo w/ a high school au + a myth au

Mythia High- a place most mythical can attend!

Though Mythia High is a very prestigious secondary school, that does not mean its students are perfect. Many are bullied by their very own classmates. Bullied because of the myth they represent. The teachers do try to stop it, but some are biased against some students.

One of the bullied is BadBoyHalo, or Bad for short. He represents the myth of demon half-breeds. Very rare. 

Because of his demon origins, many dislike and avoid him. Demons were known to be slick, sly deceiving creatures from Hell. Many used that as a reason to bully him. They believed his kindness was just something to cover his sinister side.

They were wrong. He didn't have a sinister side... 

Not really

But he had friends! Skeppy, Dream, George and Sapnap. Skeppy had diamonds embedded in his skin, and it could act like armor. Sapnap had pyrokinesis and was fire-proof. George gogy could appear invisible at will. Dream could give himself or others bursts of luck and good fortune.

Then they were a few he was acquainted with. Nihachu, Wilbur, Jack, Antfrost, Quackity and Punz.

Sometimes his friends were targeted by his bullies. 'It's not fair!' He would say, 'You don't deserve me as a friend!' They would tell him that it wasn't his fault. That it was the mindset of the bullies.

He wanted to believe them, he really did. But the guilt was too overwhelming, and he succumbed to the taunts his mind told him.

♡_-___-___-____-___-___-_♡

It was a mild spring day. Bees were buzzing about and the weather was perfect. Skeppy and Bad were walking through the outdoor campus. School had just finished, and they were eager to go home. 

"Bad~" Skeppy said, drawing out the nickname "can I come over to your house?"

"Maybe. When though?"

"Today."

"Skeppy! You should've told me earlier!"

"Why?" The diamond male asked playfully.

"So I could.. so I could get ready!"

"Get ready for what?" Bad was going to answer, but a group of boys approached, and snatched Skeppy.

"Hey!"

"What do you want?!" Skeppy shouted.

"And the demon thinks he can intimidate us. Pathetic." No. He couldn't let them harm Skeppy.

"Leave my friend alone!" One responded by smacking Skeppy upside the head.

"Skeppy!" He could feel the anger bubble up inside him. ' _ **Do it**_ ' a voice told him ' ** _let them know to fear you_** '

' _No_ ' He told the voice ' _you'll only take control and wreck havoc_ '

' _ **Very well then**_ ' Then voice left. Gods, he hated that side of him.

"Get away from him!" He shouted, forcing his way to Skeppy. Somehow, made his way in front of Skeppy.

"Leave him alone or I'll-!"

"You'll do what? 'Language' us? Get a teacher?" One sneered. Bad could feel the anger swell in his throat. No no no. Not in front of Skeppy.

"Leave." He said.

"'Leave'?" Bad closed his glowing white eyes. The glow turned red as he rose to his full 9"6 height. He relished how the bullies cowered in fear.

' _ **I see you've decided**_ '

" ** _I said leave._** " His voice sounded more raspy and loud. The bullies ran. He snickered sardonically. ' _Why stop there?_ ' The voice said, ' _why not make everyone fear you? Why not make them all cower in fear?_ ' He thought about it, but shook his head. No, he would not succumb to those demonic actions. He went back to his regular, human height. He turned to Skeppy. 

Wait. 

He showed his true form... 

In front of Skeppy... 

Skeppy probably hated him too now.>

"Are you okay enough to walk?" Bad asked, not meeting the diamond boy's eyes. He didn't notice how Skeppy looked amazed. 

"Y-Yeah I am." He got up, ignoring the pain flaring up in his right leg. They started walking. 

' _He probably hates me,_ ' 

Who hates you?" He must've said it out loud. Bad froze. 

"Don't you hate me?" Skeppy was dumbfounded. 

" _Hate you?_ I could never." 

"But you saw, you saw my true form.." 

"And.. what does that do?" He cut off whatever Bad was going to say, "I think your 'true form' looks cool." 

"Y-You do... ?" 

"Yeah! Why don't you use it more often? Isn't staying in a lesser form more power-consuming?" 

"It, it isn't. I- there's a voice in my head. It gets more powerful when I show my true form." 

"What does it say?" 

"It- it tries to convince me to give in to destructive tendencies. I almost.. I almost lost control today.. " Skeppy felt sorry for Bad. Dealing with a voice in your head could never end up well. 

"Well, how about we head over to my house?" 

"I thought you wanted to go to _my_ house?" 

"Well I changed my decision." He grabbed Bad's hand, "Let's go!" He said, pulling Bad along. 

The least he could do was take Bad's mind off what happened. 


End file.
